No se si estoy enamorado de ti
by Akai Yoake
Summary: Donnie se ha enamorado de Rapha pero no sabe si se puede convertir en amor pero que pasa cuando se da cuenta que todo fue culpa suya.


Buenas ¿Cómo están? Primeramente soy nueva en fanfiction y no conozco mucho de la página lo único que hago es leer generalmente, este es el primer fic que hago y se trata de mis tortugas favoritas wiii amo a estos chicos, esta historia ya lo había publicado en otra página en esa ya está más avanzada pero eso punto y aparte, otra cosa esta historia básicamente la hago porque un día me la imagine y todo eso pero por parte lo uso para practicar mi escritura y redacción, en eso soy una novata, está dentro del universo del 2012 aparte que este fic sera pequeño cuanto much capitulos a lo máximo.

 ** _Advertencias ridículas e inventadas:_** Si buscas romance escenas que te hagan sentir lindo, te equivocaste de fic soy muy mala con eso del romance pero tratare de hacerlo lo mas que pueda.

Si buscas una historia llena de humor y comedia también te equivocaste.

Si buscas una historia bien redactada te equivocaste otra vez, soy novata y aún estoy en práctica pero como siempre me han dicho "matando se aprende" (no hablo de personas).

 **Advertencias:** Esta historia es yaoi si no te gusta el género te invito a que te retires y busques un fic que sea de tu agrado eso y futuro contenido Lemon.

 **Disclaimer:** Las tortugas obvio no me pertenecen y haciendo historias como la que vas a leer a continuación te dará la razón para decir "suerte que esta no le pertenecen" XD.

Si ignoraste todo lo anterior espero y no te arrepientas.

...

Hola soy Donatello y… tengo algo que confesar:

Todo comenzó hace 2 meses, cuando estaba en mi laboratorio tratando de hacer el retromutageno para el padre de April, si lo lograba tal vez la impresionaría. Hace un tiempo modifique en mi laboratorio una flor, muy especial para ella, de fragante aroma y de suave contacto al posar un dedo sobre ella, con los pétalos rojos y puntas amarillas que llame flor del amor, (si nada original lo sé) ese día se lo iba a regalar como muestra de cariño y también decirle el afecto que le tengo, era arriesgado pero no podía seguir guardando mis sentimientos…

No obstante olvide mencionar algo, hace unos días Rapha se comportaba raro especialmente conmigo me molestaba más, quería ir conmigo a misiones, siempre como espantapájaros delante mi puerta incluso en ocasiones llegue a preguntarle si estaba enfermo y solo se molestaba y retiraba era raro pero tampoco quería entrometerme en sus asuntos entonces decidía ignorarlo.

Pero ese día cambio todo…

Me encontraba en mi laboratorio como ya mencione antes y otra vez otro fracaso por crear el retromutageno no me rendiría fácilmente todo estaba en mis manos lo único que me consolaba era la idea de esa hermosa flor a la más hermosa de todas las flores delicadas en este mundo claro me refería a April, por un momento tome la flor entre mis dedos y como embobado mientras sujetaba esa gran, muestra de amor que sentía (flor), deje caer por accidente esa bella flor en uno de mis experimentos para crear el retromutageno.

-¡Oh no! que hice, la flor de April,-Estaba devastado me costó mucho hacerla, y si no fuera suficiente la mezcla de retromutageno empezó a burbujear tornándose color carmín y exploto directamente a mi cara.

Por suerte nadie escucho la explosión estaban todos dormidos, bueno eso esperaba, por suerte me encontraba bien los químicos e ingredientes que puse en la flor debieron causar una reacción sobre mi experimento, fue lo primero que supuse, decidí salir de mi laboratorio para que se disipe el humo de la explosión, agite mi brazo de un lado al otro al salir, entonces empecé a oír, unos ruidos que venían del Dojo, "¿Quién a esta hora estaría despierto? A excepción mía por supuesto", mi dirigí al Dojo y abrí la puerta poco a poco asomando mi ojo izquierdo por la abertura y vi a Rapha entrenando…

"Con esos músculos tan fuertes que posee"-Esperen ¿Qué? En que estoy pensando, me decía y lo olvide.

Decidí entrar al Dojo, Rapha giro su cabeza a verme pero volvió hacer lo suyo.

-¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ?, mejor vete- Me dijo," ¿enserio? Tantos días que estuvo como pegamento a lado mío ¿y ahora dice que me marche?", pensé en esos momentos, creo que unos días antes hubiera preferido irme pero me quede ahí y no sabía el por qué.

-Pero tú dime ¿qué haces aquí? Es muy tarde.

-Estaba aburrido y decidí venir a calentar estos músculos- Se besó los músculos en frente mío, no era raro verlo presumir de esa forma, hasta que… forme una pequeña sonrisa entre mis labios y lo mire de reojo como diciendo que me gustaba lo que observaba -espera Donnie concéntrate en que piensas.

Decidí retirarme lo más rápido que pude dejando a Rapha confundido dentro del Dojo.

Entre a mi habitación y me apoye en una de sus paredes, "Donnie en que estás pensando, es tu propio hermano… pero él es tan encantador con esos músculos y ese cuerpo ahhh y que hablar de esos ojos verde esmeralda, agghh Donnie en que estás pensando—Decidí recostarme tal vez descansar ayude a despejar mi mente- pensé pero aun así no dejaba de pensar en Raphael-Cuando desperté baje a desayunar, para mi sorpresa ya estaban almorzando.

-Sí que dormiste mucho dormilón, ten come de una vez tu almuerzo-Me puso el plato en frente.

-Lo siento Leo estaba muy cansado tratando de crear el retromutageno para el padre de April y por cierto, April ¿vino?-Pensaba en ella cada día desde que la conocí era obvio cual era mi pregunta de cada mañana.

–No te preocupes, solo llamo, dijo que hoy no iba a venir porque tenía que estudiar para los exámenes de la escuela es todo, ¿esperabas verla?

Leo me miraba con una cara de mucha curiosidad, yo sonrojado solo le dije, -si es que me preocupo por verla y ¿Rapha?- trataba de cambiar la conversación-¿Rapha? Él está dormido estaba cansado- Fue lo último que dijo para luego servir el almuerzo de Sensei quien hasta ahora se quedó en silencio Mikey estaba en su habitación así que Leo fue a buscarlo.

Después de terminar mi ´"desayuno-almuerzo" decidí irme a mi laboratorio, me encerré en el toda la tarde estaba tan concentrado en mis experimentos que apenas me di cuenta que ya era de noche, de repente Leo entro rápido al laboratorio.

—Donnie tenemos que irnos, el Krang está en central Park, yo Salí rápido de mi laboratorio y nos dirigimos rápido donde el Krang se encontraba, -pero en el tortumovil solo podía ver a Rapha ese chico tan apuesto en frente mío.

"¡ESPEREN! No puedo pensar en eso agghhh quítatelo de tu cabeza" me decía. Llegamos a Central Park vimos al Krang atacando a personas, el Krang nos miró y empezó a atacarnos con sus armas y lasers, no eran muchos así que sería sencillo derrotarlos pero cada vez bajaba la retaguardia solo para verlo a él sus movimientos su forma de pelear y da palabra que salía de su boca sonreía con tan solo mirarlo y algo en mi pecho parecía querer salir, en una de esas el Krang logro noquearme y lo último que vi fue a Rapha corriendo hacia mí.

Cuando desperté vi a April limpiando mis heridas y a los chicos observándome muy preocupados yo estaba inmóvil, sucedió algo raro, April limpiaba y curaba mi heridas y un montón de veces me miraba a los ojos o posaba su cara frente a la mía pero no la observaba.

Recalco "NO LA OB-SER-VA-BA" digo ella estaba en frente mío, ella era la chica que me gusto desde el primer momento en que la vi pero no la veía ni contemplaba, tanto tiempo deseando algún contacto o cuidado cercano a ella pero nada, no sentía ¡nada!, lo único que miraba era a mi hermano de bandana roja con la mirada preocupada posada en todo mi cuerpo que aún estaba herido.

Después de esa escena me dormí no pude evitarlo estaba cansado, al despertar me levante en mi cuarto muy adolorido revise la hora y eran 3 de la mañana "al parecer no dormí mucho", apenas me di cuenta Rapha estaba dentro mi cuarto sentado en una silla observándome.

– ¿Donnie estas bien?

—Si estoy bien… dime… ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?-Respondí y pregunte nervioso.

—La verdad es que estaba muy preocupado y no quería alejarme de ti.

Esas palabras me tomaron por sorpresa nunca había visto a Rapha tan preocupado por una persona, (a excepción de el mismo), pero me agradaba su compañía le pedí que se sentara junto a mi palmeando un lado de mi cama, se levantó de la silla y sentó en el lugar señalado, apoye mi cabeza lentamente en sus piernas parece que lo sorprendí con lo que hice. El ambiente se tranquilizó y el silencio invadía en mi habitación empecé a cerrar mis ojos lentamente, antes de hacerlo por completo Rapha me acaricio suavemente la cabeza con una sus manos era raro una caricia suave proveniente de el pero me agradaba y no quería que este momento se acabase nunca.

Al día siguiente Rapha ya no estaba en mi cuarto, me sentía mucho mejor decidí levantarme, vi a Mikey sirviendo el desayuno a todos, me vio y corrió directamente hacia mí para darme un abrazo.

-Donnie que bueno que ya estés bien

–Si…gracias hermanito-apretando aún más-¿Oye… me puedes soltar? Me… asfi…xias.

—Lo siento, bueno enseguida te sirvo tu desayuno.

Derrepente llego April la salude estaba muy contento por su llegada, vi a Rapha salir de su habitación se paró y se acomodó a lado de April, me dio un saludo con una sonrisa de lado me pase 5 segundos agitando mi brazo de un lado al otro como un tonto hasta que Leo y Sensei me dieron un "buenos días" como siempre, salí de mi trance agitando mi cabeza de un lado al otro, le dije a Sensei que iría a tomarme una ducha antes de desayunar y aun que el insistió en que debería antes desayunar acepto y me retire.

Ya en la ducha con el agua tibia corriendo sobre todo mi cuerpo era hora de pensarlo y analizarlo todo detenidamente, Primero estas sensaciones solo empezaron hace 2 días, segundo estas sensaciones ¿Por qué me provocan felicidad?, tercero 2 días pensando en una sola persona no significan nada ¿o sí?, cuarto 2 días y ya no me importa mucho si April viene o no a la alcantarilla quinto Raphael es mi hermano y no puede haber nada más que amor fraternal ¿cierto?, Sexto ¿es normal sentirse así sin razón alguna?, séptima, en caso de que me enamore ¡¿enamorar que estoy diciendo?! En caso de que… de que… sintiera algo por alguien ¿Por qué Raphael?

Perfecto 7 interrogativas que me estarán atormentando por un buen tiempo…

.

.

.

Un mes y esta sensación no desaparece ni con ácido desaparecería (bueno si me lo tomara yo sí) Volvamos a analizar, primera semana Rapha se la paso colándose a mi habitación lo peor era que lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, los días dentro de esa semana Rapha se la paso cuidándome como a un niño pequeño llevándome el desayuno y acobijándome cada noche lo horrible fue que no hacía nada para interponerme, segunda semana por todo el cuidado que me dio Rapha quería recompensarlo llevándole su desayuno o sirviéndole su cena y almuerzo eso si era algo bueno se transformó en algo horrible cuando empecé a adornar con flores o servilletas los platos o la bandeja cuando le llevaba su comida, tercera semana, Splinter lo único que hace es observar cada uno de mis movimientos ¿Por qué será? En los entrenamientos todo sigue normal excepto que toda esa semana me puso como contrincante a Raphael y en cada una de las confrontaciones lo dejaba ganar… pensándolo bien ¿alguna vez no lo deje ganar?, la cuestión es que ya no le doy batalla como antes y Sensei sospecha, cuarta semana hasta ahora no pasó nada inquietante.

Salí de la ducha ya seco y me introduje a mi habitación, me apoye a la puerta muy confuso de lo que me estaba pasando,= (Y eso era raro, yo soy el listo)= ya había pasado un mes desde que estos sentimientos vinieron hacia mi sin razón alguna, y ninguna de mis dudas fue contestada no sabía que hacer necesitaba algún consejo o mi cabeza explotaría, pero… ¿de quién? –"ya se dé la única persona que siempre, sabe cómo responder a mis inquietudes"

Mientras me dirigía al Dojo me decía y preguntaba ¿estará bien si se lo digo? En la tercera semana estaba vigilándome a cada instante, ¿y si menciona que esto es solo deshonor?, necesitaba decirle alguien sobre mis dudas.

Me detuve, antes de entrar oí la voz de Rapha, hablaba con el Maestro Splinter, no escuche de qué hablaban lo único que logre escuchar fue –"Te apoyo en tu decisión hijo mío".

Entre abrí la puerta y vi como Rapha abrazaba a Sensei y se fue, por suerte no me vio, pero empezaba a dudar si le iba a contar de mis sentimientos a Sensei, PERO….

–Hijo mío pasa por favor.

Sentí un escalofrió que paso por todo mi cuerpo, Splinter me llamaba y con un miedo horrible, pase al Dojo ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

-¿AAMMMHHHH me llamo?

-Si hijo arrodíllate por favor-Obedecí y me arrodille frente a el

-Hijo mío hace semanas te he visto distraído puedo saber qué es lo que sucede-Tenia que preguntarme eso tantas preguntas que hay en el mundo y escogió esa.

-No…padre no me pasa nada,…Digo que me puede pasar, jijiji bueno fue un gusto charlar adiós-Balbuceaba a cada palabra que daba, me levante de mi posición y trate de salir.

-Donatello ven y siéntate- Me ordeno Splinter no tuve remedio di un suspiro rendido y obedecí.

-Te preocupa lo que sientes hacia Raphael ¿verdad?- Me pregunto y me quedé atónito ¿desde cuándo lo sabe?

-¿Cómo lo sabe?-Me tape rápido la boca, no puede ser que siendo tan listo sea tan tonto, serio suavemente ¿acaso se burlaba de mí?

-Hijo mío como antes te dije, "Lo obvio a veces se le escapa a alguien tan inteligente ".

-Y… ¿qué debo hacer? Ni siquiera sé si siento o… estoy enamorado de Raphael- No podía con esto necesitaba consejos y si Splinter no podía dármelos nadie más lo hará.

-Esa es tu decisión hijo mío, pero sería mejor que le confieses tus sentimientos, para que así te sientas más aliviado.

-¡Pero que pasa si el no siente lo mismo que yo!- Alze un poco la voz, agache mi cabeza y mire a otro lado pensaba si "aun no puedo decirle a April lo que siento hacia ella mucho menos a Rapha" estaba destrozado nunca antes me había sentido sin respuestas, sin soluciones nada era lógico en estos momentos.

-No lo sabrás hasta que se lo confieses, pero como te dije es tu decisión- quise decirle algo pero antes de mencionar palabra alguna Splinter me abrazo con fuerza transmitiéndome toda esa calidez que te da un padre demostrándome lo mucho que me ama y aprecia, me beso en la frente y sentí claramente como me daba su apoyo incondicional a cualquier decisión que tomara. Deciso el abrazo suavemente y me miro a los ojos.

-¿No te molesta? Técnicamente esto es incorrecto dentro de las familias- Le pregunte pero al mismo tiempo pareciera que ya tome una decisión.

-Veo que decidiste y tengo que admitir que será raro ver a mis hijos como pareja pero yo los amo a todos y como padre debo aceptar las decisiones que tomen en sus plenas vidas no quisiera convertirme en un obstáculo-Me volvió a sonreír y esta vez yo lo abrase diciéndole las palabras…

-Gracias Padre.

Salí del Dojo, pero no sabía que decir después de todo no estaba seguro si sentía eso por Raphael además muy dentro de mi creo que aún me gustaba April así que sería difícil saber cuál es la verdad.

Vi a Rapha sentado en el sofá leyendo una de sus historietas, me acerque a él, no había nadie y luego de las palabras de Sensei era ahora o nunca.

-Ammmhh ¿qué haces Rapha?

-Que no vez que estoy leyendo o ¡quee!

-AHHH me puedes escuchar un rato-

-SI dime.

-Bueno hace Días que empecé a sen…-Empecé a expresarme cuando él me interrumpió

-Si aja que lindo.

-¡NO ME ESTAS ATENDIENDO! –Le arrebate el comic de las manos y lo tire al piso.

-¡¿Oye que te pasa?!-Se puso furioso y me miro directamente al rostro, era el momento.

-Tienes que escucharme por favor, hace días que empecé a sentir algo hacia alguien…

Empecé a caminar despacio, directo hacia Rapha cuando tropecé con una caja de pizza (que de seguro Mikey tiro por ahí) cayendo justo por los labios de Rapha.

No fue un beso solo fue una pequeña pasada ni siquiera juntamos nuestros labios solo se tocaban ligeramente solo fue un segundo pero… para mí fue una eternidad sentí como una corriente pasaba atreves de mi cuerpo y lo envolvía cálidamente mientras sentía como mi estómago revoloteaba con mil mariposas adentro fue el más increíble accidente que pude haber tenido en ese segundo Rapha apoyo sus manos contra mi pecho y me empujo separándonos.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas lo mire al rostro estaba sonrojado casi combinando con el color de su bandana y mire como dirigía uno de sus dedos a sus labios y tocar justamente donde rosaron. Su mirada se posó sobre mí ya ni pensaba bien estaba confundido creí que me iba criticar o a gritar desesperado salí de la escena directo a mi habitación.

En ese momento supe que lo había arruinado todo, no lo soportaba, después de esa escena ya ni sabía cómo responder, cada vez que me topaba con Raphael o cuando desayunábamos o cualquier otra cosa en la que nos involucre vernos.

Se sentía muy incómodo, y me alejaba, pero cada día no dejaba de pensar solo en él,…pero… de eso ya hace 2 meses.

….

Por eso te pido tu consejo y sé que guardaras mi secreto, porque tú eres el hermano en el que más confió y sé que me podrás entender… ¿Qué debo hacer Leonardo?...

 **Continuara...**

Lamento si hubo horrores de ortografía si los hay por favor díganmelos tal vez me pase algunos y disculpen si el capitulo fue muy corto.

Gracias por haber leído si te gusto envía review si no te gusto envía review pueden enviarme comentarios buenos y malos (si son malos sin insultos por fa) y será milagro si puedo leer los review ya que no tengo ni la menor idea de cómo se le hace apenas si publique esta historia. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir hasta ahora. BYE Cuídense.


End file.
